


The Rain Outside

by 7amlecturerambles



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7amlecturerambles/pseuds/7amlecturerambles
Summary: 5 years into the future, Robert and Aaron decide to get away for the weekend, and while it doesn't go to plan, it turns out pretty good.





	The Rain Outside

**Author's Note:**

> very quick, very rough, so excuse any mistakes.  
> just a little bit of cuddly husbands.  
> feedback is always appreciated!

A weekend away is just what the doctor ordered.

The weather cooled, the holidays not quite yet upon the busting family; Liv had decided to do some traveling around America, the fridge decorated in multi-colored postcards from each of her stops. Seb had started primary school, each day coming home with tales of new adventures and new “best friends” that Robert and Aaron could hardly keep up with who was on the guest list for his birthday party (not to mention the fact that Seb keeps switching between dinosaurs and superheroes for his theme- driving is Auntie Vic and Nana Diane insane.) And both men were adjusting to having a new baby in the house, their daughter having arrived over the summer.

And a night away to pretend that they were newlyweds again is just what the pair needed.   
Robert had booked them the posh-est hotel that Hotten could provide- even slipping the staff a little extra to stock the fridge full of Aaron’s favorite beers before they arrived. After bundling Seb and the baby off with Chas for the weekend- Robert and Aaron get themselves packed and make the journey to their hotel getaway. 

They stop for burgers on the way. Robert insisting, since he had gotten up to do the feedings the night before- and Aaron wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity. They park by the side of the road just outside Hotten to stuff their face, Robert trying to stop Aaron at least twice from texting his mum to check up on the kids, even though they had dropped them off not an hour before.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Once they had finally arrived, the sunny morning had darkened considerably and the pair hustled inside before the sky opened up and started to dump rain on the city. The sound of rain pelting the glass almost deafening as they make their way up to the room, Robert throwing the bags in the corner as Aaron goes to the window to survey the scene from up above. 

“Well, so much for our plans…” Robert chimes in, flopping down on the bed, running his hands up and down his thighs. 

“What plans?” Aaron questions, “I thought the whole point of this weekend was to NOT have plans,” closing the curtains and turning to face his forlorn husband.

“I had booked us a reservation at this nice restaurant in town, thought we could go check out the bars…might as well be home now…” Robert sulks.

Aaron walks over to the bed, nudging Robert’s shoulder, “You know you can’t barhop anymore…grandpa.”

Robert scoffs, mocks offense, “Umm, says you! Who wanted to go to bed at 9 o’clock last night? Oh, I believe it was you, softie!”

“Pffft! That’s because you were working and I was putting our little boy and baby girl to bed!”

Robert groans as he lies back on the bed, stretching his arms out to his side, taking up the whole space available, dangling his feet of the edge, “When did we get so old?”

“Um, I don’t know about you mate, but you were old when I met you…” 

“Oh yeah, if I was so old, why did you marry me, huh?”

“ ‘Cause you were good in bed.”

“You’re an ass…” Robert can’t help but smile at the memories.

Robert closes his eyes for a moment, listening to the rain hurling itself against the world outside before he feels the bed dip, Aaron crawling up beside him with two beers in hand, handing one to Robert before flopping down beside him, Robert taking a swig of the cold brew before reaching down and setting it on the ground beside the bed. 

“Hey…”Aaron whispers, “Remember the first time we came here?”

Robert sighs, “God…feels like a lifetime ago. Whatever happened to them?”

“Heard they got married…I guess they are happy…” causing both men to chuckle, “Never thought almost 10 years later we would be back here…”

“I hoped we would never leave, but I am glad we did. I think we did pretty well,” Robert looks down at Aaron, who is resting his head against Robert’s chest, still covered in a heavy coat, a beer in his fist. “Yeah,” Aaron moves so that his chin is resting atop Robert’s peck, looking into his eyes, “I think we did.”

Robert leans down to kiss Aaron’s forehead, running his hand through Aaron’s mussed up hair. “So…I guess we are stuck inside…what will we do with ourselves?” Aaron scoffs and shakes his head, but gets up on his knees anyway, setting the now tepid beer on the bedside table, before crawling ever so close to Robert, laying his hands on Robert’s chest, leaning down to kiss him, hard and proper.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
Aaron wakes in the middle of the night, his internal clock so used to getting up to check on their children that he isn’t used to the silence. He instinctively goes to check his phone for any messages, but an absence of them makes him stop and take stock of the scene before him. He turns over, looks over to his husband, shirtless, his mouth open a crack, and his even breath letting out a tiny whistle as it goes in and out. Even Aaron has to admit, after 5 years of marriage and two kids, and well…Liv, he looks quite fit, although he wouldn’t dare tell Robert that…no need to give him an even bigger ego. 

Aaron snuggles back down into the covers, throws an arm around Robert’s waist, a leg over his thigh, and closes his eyes, silencing his mind and reveling in the lingering scent of Robert’s cologne and poncy shampoo that he still insists on buying.

Despite the rain still raging on the outside, he is doing just fine right where he is.


End file.
